Aos Doze
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: "Tudo começou em uma tarde de domingo, eu havia acabado de completar doze anos, idade boa aquela, eu estava completamente feliz..."


Aos Doze

_"Tudo começou em uma tarde de domingo, eu havia acabado de completar doze anos, idade boa aquela, eu estava completamente feliz..."_

"Tudo começou em uma tarde de domingo, eu havia acabado de completar doze anos. Idade boa aquela... Sabe, eu estava completamente feliz, tinha os melhores amigos do mundo e as mais garotas mais lindas aos meus pés. Foi naquele ano que eu recebi meu primeiro beijo, Gwenete Jones era a garota mais linda da escola e consequentemente, a primeira garota a me beijar, lembro como o beijo foi molhado, mais eu descrevi como perfeito para todos os meus amigos. Foi naquele ano também que eu comecei a sair com as garotas, uma para cada semana e eu sabia, que a cada dia conquistava mais e mais delas, era uma mais linda que a outra, eu podia até fazer uma coleção. Naquele ano Remus se apaixonou pela primeira vez e foi ai que eu decidi que queria me apaixonar também, queria ter uma garota a quem eu pudesse chamar de minha e ver ela em todos os lugares, todo o tempo. Queria sentir meu coração acelerar e parar ao mesmo tempo, queria olhar para a garota e ver como a cor dos cabelos constatam com a cor da pele e como seus olhos tinham o brilho igual ao do luar, queria tudo isso, mas para mim, esse sentimento nunca tomou conta de mim e eu tive que me contentar com o simples fato de que um cara como eu simplesmente não se apaixonava. Foi naquele ano também que eu ouvi as reclamações de James sobre a política e soube que dali por diante meu amigo não desistiria e lutaria pelos seus ideais. Foi naquele ano também que eu conheci ela, Marlene McKinnon e me arrependi pelo mundo de algum ter cruzado seu caminho em uma bela tarde de domingo, eu estava preste a me encontrar com a garota da semana, a qual eu infelizmente não lembro o nome, minhas desculpas, quando eu vi ela, com seus cabelos escuros, longos e perfeitamente macios, olhos que não se decidiam entre azul e cinza me encantavam, ela não sorria, aparentava estresse, olhou para mim e parou do nada, tirou um papel do bolso e olhou para mim. "você é Sirius Black, não?" ela perguntou, cravando seus olhos em mim com extrema arrogância, eu assenti e ela me empurrou no chão com força, e nossa, como aquela garota era forte, o que não aparentava nem um pouco na sua aparência delicada e angelical. "Não se meta nos meus assuntos Black, você não tem o direito de querer sair com minha melhor amiga", ai eu lembrei, Marlene era melhor amiga de Emmeline Vance, a linda garota da semana. Eu me levantei, ficando com raiva por aquela garota magricela ter me empurrado no chão, mas as minhas primeiras palavras, ela virou as costas para mim, me obriguei a segui-la e segurar seu braço, grande erro, "ei, eu nem conheço você, por que não posso sair com a sua amiga?" gritei como uma criança birrenta, Marlene se virou, seus leves cachos batendo contra minha pele. "Isso não importa, mas de agora em diante, fique longe do caminho de Marlene McKinnon.", me obriguei a rir e tive que perguntar " ou o quê?", ela deu de ombros, de uma forma muito ameaçadora, devo acrescenta, "ou eu acabo com você". E ela saiu, andando a paços lentos e eu me senti obrigado a temer Marlene McKinnon e seus domínios. Lembro que alguns dias depois vi Marlene chorando no chão do corredor vazio, foi nesse exato momento em que me abaixei e limpei suas lágrimas com a mão que me encantei com ela, tão doce e estressada ao mesmo tempo... Ela apenas levantou o rostinho molhado e sorriu para mim, eu perguntei o que havia acontecido e ela disse que era tudo minha culpa, que ela e Vance aviam brigado por minha causa, sentei ao seu lado querendo saber exatamente o por que, até agora não tenho a menor idéia, Marlene costuma odiar as pessoas. Acho que daquele ano a melhor coisa foi meu aniversario, todos meus amigos reunidos e claro, como sempre, eu acabei com a cara no bolo, literalmente. Mas vamos considerar, foi até divertido, não do meu ponto de vista... Claro.


End file.
